The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a photosensitive drum on which an electrostatic latent image is formed.
In an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, a photosensitive drum is exposed with laser light emitted from an optical element of an exposure device to form an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive drum. If the exposure device is slightly displaced from the photosensitive drum, a skew (a distortion) occurs on the image (the electrostatic latent image) on the photosensitive drum. This causes a color shift. Because plural elements are conventionally arranged between the optical element and the photosensitive drum, it is difficult to position the optical elements and the photosensitive drum with a high precision.
For example, the image forming apparatus is sometimes provided with an exposure device arranged obliquely with respect to a rotation shaft of the photosensitive drum. In the image forming apparatus, a rotation speed of the photosensitive drum is finely adjusted such that an inclination of the toner image is the same as the inclination of the exposure device. Alternatively, another image forming apparatus is provided with an exposure device in which a mirror is finely adjusted by using a stepping motor.
However, in a case where the element of the exposure device is finely adjusted, the structure and the control process of the exposure device may be complicated and the exposure device may be made large in size.